crashiebandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot (N-Ventures!)
The original pilot of ''Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!'' served as the loose basis for the series to follow, though numerous changes were made to the show to make it work "better". The episode roughly follows the plot of the entire game it's based on, though altered to make it more child-friendly. As Coco was not yet introduced in the games, the characters of Ripper Roo and Papu Papu were designated as Crash's allies in the pilot, a change later undone for the regular series. Plot Summary In the original pilot to the series, we first meet protagonist Crash Bandicoot, who is doing his weekly grocery shopping in Papu Papu's Fruit Hut. Crash engages in some inane chatter about the deliciousness of Wumpa Fruit with happy-go-lucky greengrocer Papu Papu and Crash's very best friend in the whole world, a naked Ripper Roo, before heading back to his spacious Wumpartment. He intends to kick back and relax and crack open a case of Wumpa Fruit, but he is interrupted by a knock at the door. It's Labby Larry and Beaker Bill, who notify him that the entire island has been purchased by the eccentric multi-millionaire, Dr. Neo Cortex, and explain that he should be in attendance for an island-wide meeting at N. Sanity Hall, if he knows what's good for him. At the meeting, Cortex's head PR guy, Pinstripe Potoroo, takes the stage to discuss a few matters of importance. Firstly, by decree from Emperor Cortex, all fruit for use on the island must be purchased from Cortex Farms. Secondly, it is now mandatory for all islanders to wear shirts. And finally, to make the island a more beautiful place, all crates must be fashioned out of unbreakable iron. The islanders begin to protest, but Pinstripe simply states that all grievances should be taken up with his assistant, Tommy. Everyone is eager to do this, until Pinstripe explains that Tommy is a gun. Everyone then decides to leave peacefully instead. Crash tries to take the new laws in stride. The next day, he dons a delightful sweater vest and reports to the local Cortex Farms outlet, where he meets Papu, who has been forced to leave the Fruit Hut and take a minimum wage position here instead. Crash purchases a Wumpa Fruit from him, only to spit it out in disgust, as Cortex Farms produces the most bland fruit possible! Papu says that the new laws are making life unbearable for everybody - Ripper Roo is now depressingly confined to a straitjacket, as it is the only shirt he could find. Roo simply laughs and laughs, to hide the pain. Crash realizes what he must do, after seeing his friends in such disarray. Crash must travel to Cortex Island to confront the evil owner of the island. The next day, Crash got dressed and begun a journey to get the island back. He stopped by the local Cortex Farms outlet to speak to his good friend, Papu Papu. Papu loved the idea of overthrowing Cortex. However, since this was at a Cortex-operated facility, the evil Emperor was able to spy on them during the conversation, so he called some of his trusted lackeys to stop Crash. Crash left the first island in excitement, ready to fight for what he believes in. He took the Bridge to The Second Island, and waved good-bye to the miserable Ripper Roo. Crash walks around, and winds up in an abandoned temple. A booming voice tells Crash to go away, and not to take his beloved gem. Crash assumes that gems will give him good luck, so he continues onward in the temple. He finds the gem, and ends up grabbing it, which triggers the self-destruct mechanism of the temple. A huge boulder falls down, and chases Crash out of the temple. As soon as Crash makes it out alive, a huge hulking figure appears out of the shadows. It's Cortex's bodyguard, Koala Kong! Kong strikes a pose and throws some unbreakable iron crates at Crash. Crash runs away from them. Is there no way to defeat this enemy? Crash spends a lot of time hiding, until he remembers the stupid new crate law! Crash pulls some iron crates out from the temple wreckage and creates a shield of sorts. Kong knocks it down with another iron crate. This really frustrates Crash. While Kong is busy posing, Crash traps Kong in a shield of his own. Kong notices this, and tosses some more iron crates at Crash. This knocks the shield into Kong, defeating him. An annoyed Crash walks passed him. He reaches a hilltop, and takes a nap. While he's sleeping, the gem shines, and transports Crash to the entrance of the third island. Crash wakes up in a stupor, and sees machines and chaos everywhere. The gem's power brought him closer to his goal. He resumes his trek, and runs into the two people who showed up at his Wumpartment doorstep - Bill and Larry. They knock Crash unconscious with a beaker and drag him to Cortex Jails. Crash regains consciousness and sees an insane scientist, Dr. Nitrus Brio, watching his cell. Crash plays some annoying mindgames with him, and tricks the doctor into letting him escape. Crash makes it out of the prison yard, and winds up in a toxic waste dump. He makes it past various potoroo creatures, into Cortex's PR Headquarters. Pinstripe Potoroo and his gun, Tommy, are sitting at a desk. Pinstripe is not pleased to see Crash, and grabs his gun. Crash is frightened, and hides behind a chair in the office. In a quick moment of reflex, Crash throws his hard-earned gem at Pinstripe. The gem explodes in an explosive explosion, knocking the PR official out. Then, a shadowy creature looms. Dr. Neo Cortex - still in the shadows - announces that he will give the islands back to their old owners if Crash would stop interfering with his hard work. Crash agrees, and goes home. The next day, things are starting to go back to normal. Papu Papu is back at his Fruit Hut. Ripper Roo is once again naked and free. Wooden crates are in high supply again, as well. Crash, Roo, and Papu all enjoy some Wumpa Fruit together, after a job well done.